memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Markalian
The Markalians are a humanoid species common to the Alpha Quadrant. Physiology They were characterized by a hairless head with small scales and thorns all over their face, a striped pattern on the back of their skulls and small oval depressions on the sides of their heads. History and culture They were known for a criminal organization, the notorious Markalian smuggling operation. Many Markalians worked in the freight business and, apart from the Markalian smuggling operation, some were employed by various other criminal individuals. Some Markalians resided on space station Deep Space 9, they were often seen on the Promenade or in Quark's Bar. At the beginning of the year 2369, when the Federation took over control of Deep Space 9 Nog and a Markalian criminal were taking advantage of the chaotic situation and tried to loot the station's assay office. They were caught by Odo however. As there was no way out, the Markalian thief threw a mace-like weapon at Odo, thinking to knock the Constable out that way. He didn't know however, that Odo was a changeling and could just let the weapon pass through his face unharmed. ( ) Asoth was a Markalian customer of Quark's Bar and was not happy at all with Quark's Kohlanese stew. ( ) Durg was an Markalian mercenary, employed by the Kobliad murderer Rao Vantika. ( ) By the 2370s Markalians had also visited planet Earth. One Markalian customer was part of Tom Paris's holographic representation of Sandrine's. ( ) The Albino also employed an unnamed Markalian as head guard of his fortress on planet Secarus IV. ( ) Regana Tosh was a member of the Markalian species who worked for the Markalian smuggling operation. He was arrested by Odo in 2372. Odo had hoped to infiltrate the Markalian smuggling operation through Regana Tosh, who was one of their middlemen. ( ) :On a PADD that showed Regana Tosh's criminal register, he was unmistakably identified as a Markalian, and not just a middleman employed by the species. A Markalian was of part of the Xhosa's crew, Kasidy Yates' freighter. ( ) Another wounded Markalian was cared for in the battlefield hospital on Ajilon Prime. ( ) At least one Markalian was imprisoned at the Dominion Internment Camp 371 in 2373. ( ) A Markalian watched a Dominion convoy enter the Alpha Quadrant in late 2373. ( ) Madrat was another member of the Markalian species and a guest at Quark's Bar in 2374. He was wounded with a broken glass bottle by a confused adult Molly O'Brien. He later recovered in sickbay, and pressed charges against the O'Briens for assault with a deadly weapon. ( ) :Madrat's name was not spoken on screen but is from the script of "Time's Orphan". '' :''In the episode he was referred to as a Tarkalean in a throw-away line by Sisko. It had been previously established in "Hippocratic Oath" however, that his race were the Markalians. Additionally, "Regeneration" (ENT) showed the Tarkaleans with a completely different make-up. Therefore, we may discount Sisko's comment as a simple slip of the tongue. :The Markalian make-up was re-used at least twice for different aliens in episodes of ''Star Trek: Enterprise. People *'See': List of Markalians Appearances * ** "Emissary" ** "Babel" ** "The Passenger" ** "If Wishes Were Horses" ** "In the Hands of the Prophets" ** "The Homecoming" ** "Melora" ** "Rules of Acquisition" ** "Necessary Evil" ** "Sanctuary" ** "Rivals" ** "The Alternate" ** "Whispers" ** "Playing God" ** "Profit and Loss" ** "Blood Oath" ** "The Wire" ** "The House of Quark" ** "Civil Defense" ** "Visionary" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Hippocratic Oath" ** "Shattered Mirror" ** "For the Cause" ** "Nor the Battle to the Strong" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "Ferengi Love Songs" ** "Call to Arms" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "Time's Orphan" * VOY: "The Cloud" * ENT ** "Broken Bow" (Deleted material) ** "The Seventh" Category:Species